Blade
Origine Prima apparizione di Blade L'uomo chiamato Lama è nato in una Soho Bordello, in Gran Bretagna. Blade stesso ha rivelato che la data esatta della sua nascita è stato 24 ottobre 1929 - conosciuto anche come Black Giovedi - come è stato il giorno in cui il crollo del mercato azionario ha cominciato. Lama ha detto che è di 72 anni, ma i suoi poteri da vampiro lo fanno sembrare molto più giovane. La madre di Blade, Tara Brooks, una prostituta al bordello di Madame Vanity, sperimentato gravi complicazioni del lavoro, e un medico è stato convocato. Il nome del "dottore" era Deacon gelo , in realtà un vampiro assetato di sangue. Gelo banchettato sulla madre di Lama durante la nascita di Blade, uccidendola, e passando casualmente lungo alcuni enzimi nel proprio sangue per il bambino. Questo processo trasformato Lama in Dhampir - uno che è stato toccato, ma non trasformata, da un vampiro. Ciò ha provocato le abilità sovrumane di Lama, come ad esempio l'immunità per essere trasformato, capacità di "annusare" le creature soprannaturali, e la durata notevolmente prolungata. Questo ha causato anche la sensibilità di Blade alla luce. Brina è stata trainata fuori da colleghi della madre di Lama prima che potesse uccidere il bambino pure. Lo hanno sollevato fino all'età di nove anni. Anche se mancava sovrumano prestanza fisica, si è allenato per diventare un atleta olimpico livello e formidabile combattente corpo a mano. Più in particolare, è diventato un esperto di armi da taglio e soprattutto coltelli e pugnali. Tornando a casa da scuola, Lama vide un vecchio uomo di essere aggredito da tre banditi. Lama combattuto contro i teppisti, che si è rivelato essere vampiri, e salvato il vecchio. Ha imparato che il vecchio era Jamal Afari, un trombettista jazz e cacciatore di vampiri. Afari trasferì in bordello di Madame Vanity e addestrato il giovane Lama sia in musica e combattimento. Lama fu presto in grado di sconfiggere molti dei deboli, vampiri più giovani che lui e Afari trovato in abbondanza. Tuttavia, le vittorie di Lama lo ha reso arrogante. Creazione Lama è stato creato da Marv Wolfman e Gene Colan e la prima volta in Tomb of Dracula # 10 (1973). Maggiore Story Arcs Bloodshadows Ha presto raggiunto una gang di strada, la Bloodshadows, che è stato guidato da un vampiro molto più vecchia e più potente di qualsiasi lama aveva incontrato prima: Lamia. Lama appena sconfitto Lamia, e, così facendo, ha perso la sua fidanzata Gloria, una perdita che gli ha causato non solo ad accettare il suo destino come un nemico dei non-morti, ma anche a giurare per sempre. Afari se stesso in seguito cadde in preda all'attacco del vampiro Dracula , la prima occorrenza in una battaglia in corso tra lui e Blade. Lama uccise il vampiro Afari e seguì Dracula tornare in Europa. Lama rintracciato Dracula in tutta Europa e in Asia Minore, poi in Estremo Oriente, lo staking molte volte, ma mai completamente distruggerlo. In Cina, Lama è entrato di Ogun Strong cacciatori di vampiri che comprendeva Azu, Orji e Musenda. Insieme, hanno picchettato nuovo Dracula. Ancora una volta, Dracula è sopravvissuto, e ha insegnato Lama una lezione uccidendo tutti i suoi nuovi amici, tranne Musenda (che casualmente è ritirato dalla caccia di vampiri). Tuttavia, Orji ha creato un'impressione durevole sulla lama con il suo uso di pugnali di legno come mezzo per combattere i vampiri. Qualche tempo dopo la morte di Orji, Blade imparato l'uso di pugnali e ha adottato l'uso di pugnali di legno come il suo metodo preferito di lotta contro i vampiri. Consumato dal dolore, Blade ripreso solo la sua ricerca. E 'stato decenni prima che di nuovo si lasciò mettere in pericolo un altro essere umano. I cacciatori Dracula Cacciatori dracula Quando caccia Dracula a Parigi, Blade incontrato con un gruppo di cacciatori di vampiri, essendo guidato da Quincy Harker . Hanno allinearsi con l'altro in varie occasioni, ma lama non aderire ufficialmente la squadra. Dopo rintracciare Dracula a Londra, lo, combattuto Morbius , ei suoi seguaci. Tornato in America, Lama ancora una volta ritrovarsi entrare nel team di Harker, ma con un altro alleato, Dracula. Qui combattono una più potente cattivo, il dottor Sun . Dopo la battaglia, Dracula fuggì, con la lama calda sulle sue tracce. Ha poi incontrato Hannibal King , un investigatore privato che è stato trasformato in un vampiro da Deacon Frost. In primo team-up per sconfiggere un doppelganger Blade, ma quando il doppelganger assorbito il vero Blade, Hannibal chiesto Hellstorm , per esorcizzare Lama di quello falso. Alla fine Blade e Hannibal ucciso Deacon. Nightstalker Blade, Hannibal e il Dottor Strange formarono il Borderline Investigations Inc. un'agenzia investigativa che combattere gli esseri soprannaturali, combattono Dracula e il Darkholders . Ma brevemente sciolti quando il re lasciò e Blade è stato messo in un ospedale psichiatrico dopo una lotta con un Dracula risorto. Dottor Strange poi riassemblato il Borderline Indagini Inc e ribattezzata le Nightstalkers . Quando il demone Lilith li ingannato per uccidere Ghost Rider (Danny Ketch) e Johnny Blaze . Poi tutti insieme per sconfiggere Lilith e Lilin . Hanno anche combattuto Hydra . Nel arco di storia "Midnight Massacre", Blade diventa Switchblade da una pagina del Darkhold. Dopo una battaglia con Varnae , la squadra si sciolse. Lama ritrovare se stesso combattendo una risorto Diacono Frost and Dracula, ma con l'aiuto di Hannibal King, Brina è stato ucciso ancora una volta. Ha anche sconfitto Morbius, che veniva controllato da un altro vampiro. Dopo che lo ha seguito a New York, dove Lama team-up con Spider-Man . Quando Morbius morse Lama, la sua anatomia vampiro ha reagito a Morbius vampirismo naturale, che gli ha concesso tutti i punti di forza di un vampiro ed eliminato la sua sensibilità alla luce del sole, che gli diede il titolo di "Daywalker" dai suoi nemici. Lama aveva anche un run-in con SHIELD , che stavano recuperando il suo sangue per creare vampiro operativa. Con l'aiuto di altri cacciatori di vampiri, erano in grado di fermarli. Successivamente è entrato con altri cacciatori di vampiri di tutto il mondo per impedire Dracula di diventare un dio. Dopo questo, Blade rintracciato un risorto Dracula a New York City, dove ha proceduto a battere sia Dracula e un vampiro Spider-man . Di SHIELD di Howling Commando arrivato sulla scena dopo le ore di confiscare il corpo. Lama, però, avvertì qualcosa di sbagliato con le truppe SHIELD. Ha infiltrato loro hellicarrier per scoprire che aveva una grande infestazione vampiro. Ha proceduto a distruggere la hellicarrier. Settimane dopo, al Madison Square Garden, Blade è stato aggredito da quattro Doombots - che sono stati incaricati di portare Lama a Latveria per un incontro con il Dott. Doom . Lama sconfisse i bot Doom però, la battaglia gli ha dato la motivazione per fare il viaggio di sua spontanea volontà. Lama è stato informato che era destinato a salvare sua madre da un vampiro impianto di prigione infestata. Anche se non completamente disposto, il Dottor Destino non ha preso un no come risposta e teletrasportato anni Lama nel passato. Con risparmio Dr. Dooms madre, ha salvato suo padre, Lucas Croce , dal marcire, che compiere la prima parte di una profezia che suo padre aveva messo in moto di nuovo nel presente. In cambio, il Dr. Doom ha dato Lama una formula che potrebbe curare un individuo della loro sete di sangue per i vampiri; Lama ha accettato il dono, ma non lo uso. Lama allora divenne uno dei più noti d'America, dopo che la polizia scambiato la sua serie di omicidi vampiri come omicidi e tentarono di galera lui. Mentre in fuga, Blade ha in un livello 9 demone con il nome di Animus. Lama ha sconfitto il demonio e ha continuato la sua fuga dalla legge. Ha continuato a Long Beach, in California, dove si imbatté in un lungo tempo rivale - Morbius . I due hanno fatto battaglia prima Morbius, che si è rivelato essere un sovrumano registrato, chiamato SHIELD di catturare Blade. Lama tirò fuori diversi agenti prima di essere portato verso il basso. In ufficio di Maria Hill è stato rivelato Lama era una parte di un piano di emergenza per abbattere Wolverine - visto che i tattici sentivano Lama era la loro arma migliore, tenendo giù. Anche se costernato, una lama di nuova immatricolazione è andato dopo Wolverine - dopo una lotta tirato fuori dove i due erano sul punto di uccidersi a vicenda, Blade realizzato Wolverine aveva salvato i suoi anni di vita fa e che doveva la sua esistenza a lui. Lama chiamato fuori dalla lotta e si precipitò nell'ufficio di Maria affermando che se SHIELD è andato dopo Wolverine, lo avrebbero a che fare con. Diverse settimane più tardi, Blade viene catturata da nessun altro che Lucas Croce, come padre e figlio si incontrano per la prima volta. Blade, incatenato a un muro, è incaricato dal padre a nutrirsi di una giovane ragazza - all'insaputa di Lama questo soddisferebbe la seconda parte della profezia. Lama passa dell'offerta e mastica via la propria mano per sfuggire confinamento, si combatte attraverso l'intera struttura prima di fuggire con la bambina. Una nuova missione Si viaggia poi a Londra dove incontra forse uno dei suoi più grandi nemici - Il prete, Draconis. E 'emerso che Draconis si è allenato per anni per uccidere Blade, e questo è esattamente quello che fa. La lama è stata ostacolata non è partita per il suo misterioso nuovo nemico ed è puntato al cuore. Lama si sveglia all'obitorio per trovare un amuleto mistico si era tolto un delinquente vampiro prima lo aveva salvato dalla morte. Infuriato si invita l'aiuto di Hannibal King e Annibale alle spalle, Blade assume Draconis una volta di più. Per sconfiggere Draconis lama si nutre su di lui per rimuovere le sue capacità avanzate e poi lo uccide. Per la gioia dei padri, Blade accidentalmente soddisfatta la seconda parte della profezia alimentando sul sangue vergine. Lama usa le sue risorse SHIELD per ordinare se stesso una nuova mano - una mano la pistola, che mette alla prova su nientemeno che l'Inghilterra Union Jack . Dopo i due risolvere le loro differenze, Blade fa il suo ritorno a New York, dove tutto è cominciato. Egli interroga sia Lucas Cross e Spider-Man per scoprire che il suo mentore lungo tempo, Jamal Afari , era vivo e vegeto - dalla parte di Dracula. Lui va a casa e viene rapito ancora una volta mio padre che cerca di completare la terza e ultima parte della profezia. Blade, Hannibal King e Lucas Croce di viaggio al castello di Dracula - ora un'attrazione turistica - per tentare di completare una profezia Lucas crede che vi darà tutti i vampiri 'indietro le loro anime. Tutto sarebbe necessario è lama per frantumare il suo amuleto acquisite e rilasciare un pezzo della partecipazione ha usato per uccidere Dracula a terra salata. Lama declina - e un furioso Hannibal King lo attacca. Lama rende breve lavoro di Hannibal King e scagnozzi di suo padre - tuttavia Dracula arriva sulla scena con Jamal Afari per aiutare Lucas per completare la profezia. Dracula frantuma l'amuleto e poi attacca lama; Jamal Afari spezza il controllo di Dracula e lo attacca, ma viene preso a calci a terra. Spese Lama Infuriato Dracula, ma bussa alla sua padre che cade accidentalmente il flaconcino contenente il frammento rogo che ha ucciso Dracula. Si infrange a terra, ma si sentono non è diverso - salvo un Hannibal King risorto. Tutti si rendono conto Dracula era stato manipolato Lucas Croce per tutto il tempo - non a dare vampiri 'indietro le loro anime - ma in risorgere ogni singolo vampiro che fosse mai morto. Blade e Hannibal parte i sensi, lasciando un Lucas Croce rotto, ma non prima di Lama dà Hannibal siero Dr. Doom aveva fatto per curare un vampiro della sua sete di sangue. Avanguardia Lama viene poi reclutato per guidare una squadra di governo segreto di supereroi noti come Vanguard. La squadra se composto, Micromax , Retcon , Dominic Fortune , e Yelena Belova . Il capo originale viene assassinato e stanno compito di trovare l'assassino, viene rivelato che Stacy Dolan , il detective assegnato al caso di omicidio, era in realtà il loro assassino leader. Tuttavia, era stata mente controllato da un individuo di nome Yoosef. Dopo che manipola la cosa ad attaccare la loro squadra, Blade gli spara in testa, e ha la squadra wipe I ricordi le cose e lo teletrasportarsi via. Sorprendentemente, il loro capo originale, colonnello in America , la telecinetica più potente del pianeta, si mostra e si scopre che non solo è stato non ha mai morto, il governo ha voluto la squadra si sciolse, visto che Micromax era stato catturato e torturato da Al Qaeda una missione e ora sapevano di più Vanguard del presidente. - In altre parole uccisi. Pensare in fretta, la squadra dà il colonnello in America l'illusione che loro e la porta ha ucciso via. Hanno poi andare a nascondersi. Purtroppo, Blade viene catturato e torturato, il resto era sicuro come lama utilizzata una storia di back-up per spiegare perché lui era l'unico che è sopravvissuto. MI: 13 e Captain Britain Dopo questa lama si diresse in Inghilterra per servire in un'altra organizzazione segreta - MI 13 . Dopo la Skrull invasione della Gran Bretagna, Blade entrato MI: 13 per aiutare con la rinascita delle forze del male, derivante dalla sconfitta Skrull. Lama non riesce a ingraziarsi, tuttavia, quando tenta di uccidere compagno membro del team, e part-vampiro, Spitfire . Le sue azioni sono state temperate da Hell-Signore, plokta , in azione al momento, e la sua sorpresa di scoprire circa la sua natura Vampire. Coaching lei sulla portata delle sue nuove abilità che l'ha aiutata a rigenerarsi dai danni che aveva causato, prima di passare. Lama era in grado di utilizzare i suoi sensi per monitorare plokta, utilizzando una delle sue armi speciali, una katana carta fatta da testi sacri, di nuocere alla bestia. Fino a quando lui e il resto della squadra era di cattura nel Corridoio Dream, con il loro compagno di squadra turn-coat. Mentre nel corridoio Dream, Blade e suoi compagni di squadra sono stati costretti a confrontarsi con visioni, e più di droni inutili del plokta, anche se quando Peter ha costretto l' Ebony Lama per liberare loro erano in grado di confrontarsi ancora una volta il Signore dell'Inferno. Rendendosi conto che l'arma di Blade era l'unico che poteva far male, sorprendente considerando Excalibur e il Ebano Lama erano presenti, ha usato il suo inferno di fuoco per distruggerlo. Lama ed i suoi compagni di squadra sono stati in grado di capire come sconfiggere lui, con Capitan Bretagna trattare il colpo finale. Lama è stato mantenuto sulla squadra su insistenza di Spitfire , tanto da Pietro e propria sorpresa. Una volta tornati alla base, confidò a Lady J in merito il suo disagio con un posto di lavoro ha inizialmente deciso di assalto. Ha dissipato le sue paure e lo bacia anche, chiarendo le sue intenzioni a iniziare qualcosa con lui. Successivamente, vennero ripercussioni di errore di suo padre. Dracula - insieme con il capitano Fato , Lilith, e la nuova Barone Sangue - ha lanciato un attacco contro un Inghilterra ignaro, nel tentativo di trasformare il paese in un paradiso per i vampiri di tutto il mondo. Colpo iniziale di Dracula coinvolto un tentativo di togliere MI: 13 di eroi presto, quando questo è fallito gli agenti si sono radunati alla base dove hanno valutato la minaccia e realizzati Spitfire mancava. Lama mai riuscito a mantenere la calma nonostante la crescente tensione tra lui e Union Jack. MI: 13 utilizzato il plokta catturato per irretire Dracula nel sogno corridoio dove hanno assistito intero piano pan-out di Dracula. Hanno visto come ciascuno di essi caddero prima l'enormità dell'esercito di Dracula, e con Spitfire al comando delle sue forze di terra, Dracula ha assunto l'Inghilterra. In questo sogno lama era l'unico sopravvissuto in Inghilterra, dopo una delle esplosioni di Lilith lo mandò in volo dal campo di battaglia è fuggito al nord. Tuttavia, Dracula si rese conto della situazione e si liberò dal Corridoio Dream, proprio come i suoi piani cominciarono a crollato. Ha perso il controllo su Spitfire, e MI: 13 ha cominciato ad affrontare direttamente le forze di Dracula. Il capitano destino è caduto contro il Cavaliere Nero, Lilith contro Capitan Bretagna, Dracula contro Excalibur, e Barone Sangue contro Blade. La Gran Bretagna è salvato e vediamo un assaggio di Blade e Spitfire lo scambio di un bacio come MI: la vittoria 13 si festeggia. A seguito di questa vittoria, MI: 13 è invitata a, dove altro ma, NYC di essere onorato per la loro decimazione delle forze di Dracula. Tuttavia, all'insaputa di Capitan America, che li onora, Blade e Spitfire sono in missione segreta. Questa missione si compone di rintracciare un vampiro creduto di essere venduto segreti al Corporation Mys-tech, vecchi nemici degli eroi del Regno Unito. Ancora una volta, vediamo Lama insegnare Spitfire nella misura delle sue capacità, e la grande i due lavorano insieme. In definitiva, Spitfire sconfigge il vampiro e sentiamo dirle Lama lei lo ama, anche se Lama non sente. A volte durante Blade MI: 13 soci, che, accanto ad una pletora di personaggi magici della Marvel, era posseduto da nightmar e nel tentativo di conquistare il mondo. Blade, combattendo al fianco la sua MI: 13 compagni, entrambi i Ghost Riders, un Dracula appena risorto, e più, ha lanciato un attacco su entrambi Dr. Doom e Dr. Voodoo , che sia riuscito a trattenere l'assalto indietro per giorni. Lama è stato visto tra i tanti corpi sparsi in tutto il panorama, dopo essere stato sconfitto da Voodoo e Doom. Curse of the Mutants Durante gli eventi di Curse of the Mutants , Blade avrebbe continuato a indagare su omicidi vampire slayer, indipendente di infarto miocardico: 13. Ha viaggiato per il mondo con l'ex amante Claudia Campana prima infine scoperto che il trono di Dracula era stato usurpato da suo figlio Xarus . Ha portato un esercito di assassini a base Xarus 'delle operazioni e soffiò in su durante il giorno, aspettando i vampiri si trasformerebbe in polvere. Tuttavia, con sua grande sorpresa, i vampiri usciti di base in pieno giorno, imperterrito. La sua squadra è stata massacrata, ma Lama ha ottenuto un po 'vitale di informazioni, che Xarus sarebbe lanciare un attacco su Utopia, sede degli X-Men. Lama fuggì Xarus e si recò a San Francisco, dove si è incontrato con Colosso e Wolverine per aiutarli a prendere un vampiro. Ha consegnato il fatto che Xarus era ormai al potere e ha aiutato gli X-Men battaglia indietro l'invasione. Per il suo sgomento, Ciclope risorto Dracula nella speranza che l'ex Signore dei Vampiri sarebbe aiutare la loro difesa. Dracula ha effettivamente ucciso suo figlio upstart e ha accettato di non premere l'invasione vampirica su Utopia. Questo non era abbastanza buono per Blade, però, ha attaccato Dracula. Prima della lama potrebbe atterrare una spada sul Drac, fu fatto saltare in aria nientemeno che da Ciclope che non vogliono riaccendere le tensioni con i vampiri. Lama tornò a Utopia, al fine di cercare di ottenere Wolverine a quota Giubileo, che era stato disputato l'invasione, ma quando Wolverine lui contestato, Blade precipitò al largo dell'isola, dicendo che avrebbero dovuto ascoltarlo alla fine. Scheda Tecnica Nome Eric Brooks/ Blade Origine Marvel Genere Uomo Classificazione Cacciatore di vampiri/ Eroe/ Dhampiro Età 80 anni circa Poteri La sua natura di ibrido gli garantisce forza, resistenza, agilità e velocità sovrumane, longevità, rigenerazione, semi-invulneralibile, immune all'ipnosi e agli attacchi psichici, senso del pericolo( capace di percepire le creature sovrannaturali anche se trasformate o se possiedono un essere umano), ipnosi, esperto nelle arti marziali, esperto nel corpo a corpo, esperto nelle infiltrazioni( essendo in parte vampiro non viene rilevato dai video di sorveglianza, vampirismo sensi ferini, udito e vista sovrumani( superiore anche ai vampiri) , immunità alla luce del sole Debolezza Nessuna in particolare Capacità Distruttiva Stradale Raggio d'azione Corpo a corpo/ qualche metro con le armi 'Velocità Supersonica Durabilità Grosso edificio+ Forza di Sollevamento Sovrumana( limite sconosciuto) Resistenza Enorme( rigenerazione , resistenza e longevità lo rendono duro da buttare giù) Equipaggiamento Standard La sua lama in titanio, svariate armi anti vampiro( paletti d'argento, di frassino, esplosivi ultravioletti, bombe al nitrato d'argento Intelligenza Maestro nella caccia ai vampiri Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari